


Looking for story

by Cinepete



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Stancest - Freeform, Stancest Week 2017, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinepete/pseuds/Cinepete
Summary: I'm looking for one story, it's a stancest where Ford make Stan into  his slave or pet or something like that, and then he'll realize what he actually did.Thank you for any kind of information.English is not my tongue so I apologize for mistakes.





	Looking for story

I'm looking for one story, it's a stancest where Ford make Stan into his slave or pet or something like that, and then he'll realize what he actually did.  
Thank you for any kind of information.

English is not my tongue so I apologize for mistakes.


End file.
